Fustration
by YaoiRamen
Summary: Antonio confesses his love to the angry Italian whom he shares a house with...how will he react? and how will his answer impact the future for the pair of boss-servant? rated M for chapter 2 and human names used. Boy X Boy. Don't like, don't read
1. Love me

_A/N: another fic requested by earlGreyCoke. If you wish to request any fic, look on my profile about the ones that I'm willing to write, and I will do without fail! Without further ado – spamano! Warning! Contains lewd and pornographic topics, and human names are used ^-^ Other ships are implied _

Hands fumbled for the refrigerator door as Antonio sleepily took the milk out of it, the key ingredients to his fresh coffee each morning. The white liquid blended with the dark brown coffee and changed into a colour that reminded him of a certain someone's hair…

"buongiorno, bastardo. Make me some coffee" Antonio turned around and gave away the cup that he was going to drink before the Italian kicked off with any more fuss. With a cheery smile, he set it down on the table.

"You're happy today. Whats wrong? A stick up your butt?" The southern Italian sipped at the cup angrily, green eyes staring at his housemate furiously like they did every morning.

"no..I had a wonderful dream." He grinned, staring right into the pits of darkness that were Lovino's eyes. He knew that Lovino really couldn't care less, but was going to tell him anyway.

"you started to be nice to me, lovi! You were like Feliciano. You always hugged me and never swore~ I wish you were like that all the time" He sighed with sarcasm. _Hah. Dream on, bastardo. _But lovi couldn't help but think that something mischievous was happening here.

"speaking of Feli, he's with Ludwig now, right?" The curl on his head bobbed up and down. Goddamn, he hated the potato bastard, but if he was what made his little brother happy, then so be it. He angrily sipped at his coffee as his imagination dreamed up a situation including Ludwig and his frattello that he really didn't want to see. The Spaniard cursed under his breath. _Mierda! He's so blind!_ Antonio sat at the table with lovino and hid is disappointment with a smile, like he always did. Three months ago, Antonio officially fell in love with the Italian that he had cared for for as long as he could remember – as long as his life had had a meaning. Dispite all of his efforts to get Lovino to notice his affection, he would always get shrugged off, or be accused of being drunk. Either way, Roma would never acknowledge how he truly felt. And it hurt inside. He knew that he couldn't stand the pain much longer; that it would drive him to insanity, so he had to tell lovi. Today.

Once the level of liquid reached the bottom of the cup, Lovino got up from th table and went to change clothes. It was a weekend so there was no need for the army uniforms, just a relaxed green shirt and jeans before having a wash, shave and brushing his teeth. His morning routine was followed by something that came like an instinct to him and his brother – eat some pasta. A blue bowl sat in the refrigerator and held the leftover content of whenever he last had pasta and he began to eat it, sat on the couch in front of the t.v. Antonio stared from across the room, getting a good view of the back of Lovino's head. _Shoot… hes too distracted for me to tell him…I HAVE to do something_! Antonio's heart began to race as he approached the couch, perching himself next to the Italian.

"H-hey lovi…I have something to say. It's important, so I'd like you to listen to me por, favour."

Lovino turned his head slightly in the direction of the Spaniard and nodded slightly. He just wanted this to be over with so that he could get on with watching the programme. Antonio's heart was bruising his ribcage; it felt like it was going to break any second. The blood rushed through his veins quicker and quicker, causing his olive-toned skin to go slightly pink with nerves. Saliva coated the back of his throat and he swallowed loudly. "roma…" His voice trembled as he spoke. Romano's eyes glared at him. He nodded in boredom and rolled his eyes. _Spit it out already_.

"Roma…Theres something I've been meaning to say for a…a very long time. I like you. A lot…More than a lot. When I see Feli with Ludwig, I can't help but think that we could be like that." He felt the tears well up in the back of his eyes as Lovino widened his. Lovi couldn't believe what be just heard. Antonio confessing his love…to him? The Spaniards heart skipped multiple beats in worry – Lovino's face did NOT look good…then again he never had been very good at reading expressions In the heat of the moment, lovino closed his eyes and gulped.

"lovi, I-" His pleas had been instantly cut off by Italian lips upon his own, silencing his worries with the loving contact. It was broken within a couple of seconds, revealing two blushing faces.

"I…I love you too…bastardo" he smiled slightly and turned away before Antonio pushed himself onto him, in a great big bear hug.

"Ah grazias Lovi! I'm so happy! Te Amo! Te Amo!"

"N-no bastardo! Get off me!"

_Tbc chapter 2…I didn't want to make this a cliché "confess love and have sex", so the next chapter is a few months on, when lovi and Antonio have been found out by a couple more people, and start moving on to third base…. XD Until then ^-^_


	2. Fuck me

_A/N: ciao everyone! Im back with chapter two! Im hoping youre looking forward to the sourness of the lemons and the bitterness of the limes, including spain's "innocence" and Romano's Anger! Without further ado, let us continue!_

"Antonio. Get. The. Fuck. Up. Now."

"Seriously. I mean it. I have a feeling."

"bastardo! Fucking get up! Feli and Ludwig will be here in an hour and I need to do something about this!"

The Spaniards eyes snapped open at the words. Did Lovi mean to say he had an erection? He sat up and rubbed his eyes, being greeted by huge green ones of his boyfriend. "Lovi…what do you mean?" Lovino just grimaced and pulled the covers off of his side, revealing a tent in his pants.

"Ah…lovi…are you excited? Or did you have another dream again?" he chuckled and patted Lovi's shoulder, completely brushing everything he had said about their houseguests off and rolling over to go back to sleep again.

"BASTARDO YOU NEED TO TAKE FUCKING CARE OF THIS RIGHT NOW OR IT WON'T BE GONE BY THE TIME FELI IS HERE!" He grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulder and spun him round, joining their lips angrily, snaking his tongue through the slightly parted lips of Antonio's surprised face. He decided to just go with it, and fought back for dominance with the tongues, pushing himself on top of Lovino. Truth be told, in the last couple of months that they had been dating, they hadn't even crossed over into third base. But, due to unfortunate timing, today would be the day. Antonio felt hands touching the fabric covering his manhood, and suddenly it was exposed to the cold air, semi hard from the rough make out session. Italian hands caressed it, causing more blood to pump into it, making it harder and warmer with each second. The Spaniard's face grew redder, biting his lip to hold back the moans from the pleasure that he had never experienced before. Lovino's head left his lover's mouth and licked its way down his tanned chest, making its way down the warm, throbbing mahood until it swirled around the tip. He pushed his head forward, taking most of it in his mouth as Antonio finally let go, releasing a moan from the confines of his throat. He grabbed the base of it and pulled it back out of his mouth, making a "pop!" sound and forcing another large moan out of Antonio's mouth,

"L-lovi! Por favoure! More!" he pleased in his mother tongue with his eyes closed and saliva drooling from the corner of his lips. To his discomfort, he felt Lovino move away slightly, and only dared open his eyes after a couple of seconds. The sight that met him made his mouth dry with excitement.

"Antonio…per favoure…prendere me adesso…" (please…take me now) The sight of lovino's olive skinned naked body in front of him was enough to realise what he wanted. One of the italian's hands was on his hard member, slowly pulsing it up and down as the other was covered in saliva, slowly pushing its way up his tight asshole. Antonio bit his lip, watching as his boyfriend pleasured himself, moaning louder and louder as each second passed by. Under his breath, Loviono uttered five words in his mother tongue:

"Prendere me adesso, mi amore…"

With that, Antonio pushed his body atop lovino's kissing his neck and pumping his member before turning him over and pushing himself into the tight hole. Lovino screamed as his virgin body accepted the foreign object in his rectum, causing huge ripples of pleasure to pulsate through his body.

"F-F-fuck me…fuck me now."

Antonio followed the instructions, pulling out slowly and earning another screaming moan from the younger boy. He felt the Italian push back onto his cock, pushing it even deeper than before. Steadying him, he placed his hands on the two soft cheeks that encased his manhood. Squeezing them slightly, he pushed himself in and out again and again, faster and faster each time, earning louder and louder screams, moans and curses from his lover until they finally came at the same time, collapsing ontop of each other with sweet nothings being whispered into ears.

"we should clean this up…feli and Ludwig will be here soo-"

Ding dong!


End file.
